


Carol for Maren

by Wander Riordan (lferion)



Category: Society for Creative Anachronism RPF
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen, Poetry, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-01
Updated: 1999-05-01
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1999953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/Wander%20Riordan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A carol to please a Princess</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carol for Maren

Maren Kaerling, princess bright  
Blossom ever in our sight!

Irises our Queen do bless  
Roses red her royal dress  
Lilies pure do faith confess  
But I must praise my own Princess

Golden roses Gwendolyn  
Swan-lord's lady, glories in  
Sisters true through thick & thin  
I praise my Princess in her twin

White and yellow roses glow,  
Ever in her garden grow  
Crane doth nest safe from the snow  
I praise my Princess best I know

Laurel, poppy, rose I own  
All bloom brighter by her sown  
None more gracious have I known  
I praise my Princess on her throne

Pinks and pansies, columbine  
Apples blush and dance in line  
Naught shall cause her to repine  
Ne'er was Princess praised like mine!

Thus is challenge made & met  
Carols springing for to let  
Sun and smiles brighten yet:  
Before my Princess praise I set

**Author's Note:**

> Written In answer to Duke Frederick's Challenge as Champion to Queen Talitha: "A spring carol in praise of our respective Liege-Ladies"


End file.
